onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Orbs
'''Dragon Orbs '''are the orbs found by Samanosuke that are capable of functioning with his gauntlet and are the source of power for each of the weapons he wields. Each orb has an elemental affinity and a name that reflects that respective element, and with each orb a weapon is formed from it. They are also capable of releasing the elemental seals on door; this done by using the orb with whatever corresponding element that the seal has (e.g. the Kōen can undo fire seals, and so forth). Onimusha: Warlords The Dragon orbs play significant roles in Onimusha: Warlords as they allow Samanosuke to wield powerful elemental weapons and release the seals off of elemental barriers to places he needs to reach. Three orbs are found by Samanosuke within the grounds of the Inabayama Castle: The Shiden, the thunder orb; the Kōen, the fire orb; and the Arashi, the wind orb. The Shiden is found within an underground monastery near the Inabayama Castle and is the first orb that Samanosuke finds. Upon acquiring the Shiden, Samanouske then gains the Raizan, a katana with the power of lightning and is able to undo lightning seals. Soon after his encounter with Guildenstern and his creation, Reynaldo, Samanosuke acquires the Kōen, which gives Enryuu, a broadsword with the power of fire and can unseal fire seals. Later Samanosuke finds the final orb, the Arashi; however it is in the possession of the demon, Marcellus, who forms a giant scimitar from the power of the Arashi and uses it to swing great gusts of wind at his opponents. Samanosuke is able to kill him, and then takes the Arashi and gains a new weapon: The Shippuu,a double-bladed naginata with the power of wind that can also undo wind seals. Onimusha 3: Demon Siege In the beggining of the game, Samanosuke has all three orbs and uses each of their respective weapons to annihilate an entire Genma fleet en route to where Nobunaga is encamped. Afterwards, Samanosuke meets up with Mitsuhide along with the rest of the Akechi clan and begins thier assault of Honno-ji. However, when he is sent 500 years into the future by a time fold, he loses all three orbs as well as the power within his gauntlet which had reverted back to it's original bluish form. Upon his quest he gains 3 orbs as well as 3 new weapons. Trivia *Although not confirmed, it seems that the Oni have some sort of relationship/connection with dragons, due to the Oni's use of dragon orbs and dragon shrines for power, and the appearances of dragons in the form of statues and motifs in the Undersea Temple of the Oni. Whatever their connection is, it has yet to be revealed. *The Oni gauntlet, more specifically, Samanosuke's Oni gauntlet seems to have been made by the Oni Gods for use of the dragon orbs. Jacques's gauntlet is of a different design and is unable to use the orbs, but instead uses 'rings' for power which are quite similar to the orbs. *The Raizan, Enryuu, and Shippuu have names for their orbs (the Shiden, Kōen, and Arashi respectively), however the names for the orbs of the Tenso, Kuga, and Chigo are unknown. Category:Weapons Category:Onimusha: Warlords weapons Category:Onimusha 3: Demon Siege weapons Category:Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams weapons